The Darkest Sacrifice
by Lunas' Fallen Angel
Summary: Three demons,three children.  In reality they are just three children,Ciel Phantomive,Alios Trancy and Yume Doniet
1. Things Called Cats

_Name:Yume Ester Doniet_

_Apperence:White waist length hair,light skin,dark violet,light red lips._

Hope you like!

Yes the title is "_This War Is Ours" _don't care if you don't like the song,just hope you like the story!

REVIEW OR (HOLDS UP KNIEF)

* * *

><p><em>Because she learned about happiness,she feels lonely for the first time<br>And because she knows unhappiness,she understands happiness for the first time.  
>Ef-A Tale Of Memories<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Three demons,three children

In English Society there are the lower class,the middle class,the upper class,the guard dogs and the queen.

_The guard dogs,_The keepers of London,the Brats,so on and so fourth.

But in reality they are just three small children,Ciel Phantomive,Alios Trancy and Yume Doniet but all of these teens hold different secrets about why they have decided to involve the creatures of Hell,but in either way their secrets are the same however bad their past are,however sad they are their past are the same..the _same._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you accept this fate?,"the small cat whispered.<em>

_Yume Doniet was currently lying in a large abandoned building,her hands and feet were tyed with large shakles to keep her pinned to the chipping black wall,a gust of cold wind wisped through the room from the small cracks._

_She wasn't sure wether she was dreaming or not,but after one of her captors had left the room,she couldn't take it anymore and had screamed,her voice echoed through the room as she struggled against the restraints when a small cat had appeard in the diming room._

_"I want it!",she yelled._

_She knew,to the demon,she sounded like a brat but you try sitting from on a wall for three years and lets see how good you feel._

_"As you wish,Mistress",he replied._

_A tall man with black hair that was tied into a ponytail,with cool white skin and black eyes kneeled before her a smirk on his face._

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter afternoon for the people of London where a mansion with dark green grass and red roses by the dozen stood and a young with a secret that would mark her as a demon herself.<p>

The small girl smiled,innocently,up at her fateful demon butler.

"What?",she said,gasping at the black cats running up and down the room.

She had,_accidently_,let a bag of kitties run through the mansion where they were currently running through the mansion.

"You should give me my cake next time",she replied,laughing at his mad face,a whisp of light cool wind flew through the opened window.

BANG!

"Mistress are you trying to destroy the manor?",Austin replied,placing the plate of food on the smooth wooden desk.

"No",she replied,sipping the cold milk before glareing at the suger cookies.

"Get it!,"one of the servants yelled.

She hummed Mozart as she skimmed through the large pile of paper,before shooing her guardian/butler/teacher away when a letter with a red spider interrupted her workload.

Riping open the letter,large cursive words were written on creamy invite paper..to a party.

"Austin",she said,simply.

"Mistress?",he asked kneeling.

"Send them back a letter saying we can't attend,"she said tossing him the thick invitation.

"I'm afraid I can't do that",he said,smiling.

"What?",she replied,coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that",he repeated.

I'll get the carriage ready and your dress and _corset_,he said evily walking from the room.

AUSTIN!

* * *

><p>So I know I went fast and just went straight to the party but I want to get all the characters in line,sorry about the <em>Beauty and the Beast <em>like beginning.

Review!

Thanks!

:D:D:D:D


	2. A Path Followed

PARTY TIME!PARTY TIME!

This one will be longggeeer!Yayyyyy for long chapters!

* * *

><p><strong><em>To SavageTrickster,GurenSR,StudentOfDust,JustCallMe-SebasiansWife and AngryFireyCatDemon,Promocat.<br>Sorry If I spelled anyone of your names wrong!If I did MS me on the double!:D:D_**

* * *

><p>It does not matter where his Body lies:there the grass is growing...<br>but where his Spirit lies,that would be a good place to be.

-Black Elk

* * *

><p>~The Phantomive Manor~<p>

Ciel glared at the picture of the young girl,before tossing it in front of him where it was caught by the surprised butler.

The young girl which seemed to make Ciel want to breack the china cups he tried so hard to keep out of Mey Rins' reach.

Ciel glared at me before shuffling through the three thick letters,the queen wishing his safe regards,Alios' Invitation to the Autumn Ball he held every year and a note from none other then the very girl he wanted to throw in a ditch.

Not only were profits going down because of Trancys' tea buisness but sense the Doniets' regain the small girl had thrown every jewlery store within a million miles on alert and in suspison.

Ciel had every right to be suspisous,since Alios he had kept track of every demon within a million miles and from what Sebastian said though their demon was weaker their bond was stronger which gave the contracted,or Yume,a few powers of her own,which put him over the edge.

In rich red ink a cursive letter was written.

_Dear Ciel Of The Phantomive,  
>I'm as you possibly already know(since we spoted your butler on our way into town)the contracted female of a fox demon.<br>As you probably already know(since nothing slips by the Phantomive)the Furie Gates have open ask you're butler if you do not know,but be careful you and I are being watched even now,remember Ciel,Happiness lies in eternal rest._

_Yume Ester Doniet.  
>The Fox<em>

Ciel had only once met Yume,though in thouse days people called her Ester,her "holy name".She was a girl with more independence then Ciel himself and that was enough to scare even Sebastian,a month before his own disapperence,Yume herself had disappered,her house in flames and soon had returned a month after the Phantomive regain,though a few years before their parents death they had never seen one another.

_"_Let's go get ready",sighed Ciel,to a Sebastians' stoned face.

_~Flashback~_

_"Don't worry Ciel,she said,a wide smile on her china doll face,and don't..forget."_

_Ciel felt protectiveness over Yume,not like over Elizabeth but like an older brother...by two minutes._

_~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>~The Duniett Mansion~<p>

Yume walked towards the purple,black laced dress with happiness.

She hated frilly pink dresses and white laced corsets but the plain black laced dresses and plain black corset,fine.

Austin slipped the blue sun dress and yellow slippers from her,he slipped the black corset around her,not even having to tighten it due to her slimmness.

She hissed as the rough fabric brushed the symbol above her belly-button.

"Excuse me,M'lady",Austin said,placing a gloved finger on the symbol in concern.

The symbol was in a large cross with angel wings,vines and thorns,a burning pain issued from it as he storked it.

SLAP!

"Just..just...dress me",she said allowing him to fully sheath her small body in the dress.

Once she was fully clothe she slipped the green jeweld ring onto her left hands' pinky.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Alios smilied up at Claude as the invitations acceptals or rejections came in.<p>

He pulled two random envelopes from the acceptince pile,a large foxes' face stared up at him.

_We most graciously accept your invite,we hope to see you there._

_-Yume E Duniett_

_We accept._

_-Ciel Phantomive_

Seems the fox and crow are caught in the spider web.

* * *

><p>~The Trancy Estate~<br>(Yume & Austin)

A small girlish laugh interrupted her small fantasy as she stepped from the large carriage.

Looking over her soilder a small blonde girl was clutching-

"Ciel",I hissed.

Austin looked over my head towards the small band.

"Calm down,M'lady",he whispered,bending down.

"Easy for you to say",she murmured,before putting on a false smile and entering the large gala.

(Ciel & Sebastian)

Elizabeth clutched at Ciels' throat as a "_thank you"_ for allowing her to stay at the manner for a few days.

So much for thank yous.

His head stared at Sebastian as he flashed his eye on a pair a few carriages away from us.

A small girl clutched was clutched to the arm of a tall black butler.

"Yume",I whispered.

Sebastian did nothing but nod as Elizabeth waited for us to tell her what the comotion was about.

And guest streamed by as the two children met eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaayy I fooled you didn't I!<em>**

**_The party will have two parts since I forgot to write the preparations in Chapter 1 though it turn out how I wanted it to be I'm happy with the ending effects._**

**_Thank you to:Savage Trickster,for all the conversations and funny moments,StudentOfDust who loved the story I deleted and to Marcie and _****_Richard who sat through my hours of comeptitive talking,speedy typing and slow ideas!_**

**_._**

**_Hope'd that you liked it,REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Love BloodFlameAlchemist. _**


	3. Sitting With Angels

**To Promocat a sweet and nice person who review chapter 2 first!Thanks!.  
>To Crissy who told me of Trinity Blood which is where I got the idea for Yumes' cross<strong>

_**This is the third chapter of "This War Is Our"**__** where I now present our first fight along our commrads(CHILDREN)  
>And where I present the tale that binds them.*I did my homework*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes,<br>The Devil is the Gentlemen.**_

_**-Percy Bysshe Shelley**_

* * *

><p>Part 2 Of The Party<p>

Chapter 3

Angels' Kingdom

* * *

><p>*Yume*<p>

Yume leaned against the gleaming wall of the Trancy Mansion as she watched the demons float around the room,barely expressing more then a few words.

Austin had said that the war between demons and angels was the only war that had made the demons unite and sadly that war was why they were this war you shouldn't even trust your weapons..they themselves could turn back on you.

"May I have this dance,my lady?"

Yume looked up,a tall man with sky blue eyes and tousled yellow-white hair stood before her.

A angel.

*Ciel*

Ciel scanned the crowd in search of Yume in confussion,she had seen her just moments before but she had dragged him into the ball room followed by loud silence,uncaringly she had slipped from him,disappearing left him to the back of the room where he hoped she would appeard out of the blue like she always seemed to,when he spotted her on the dance floor in the back of the room,dancing with a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

A angel.

*Alios*

Alios found Ciel standing in the back of the room,eyes clasped on the danicng figure of Yume Doniett,he himself wondered why the girl was so interesting to Ciel and why the young girl had asked to meet both of them.

A flash of color,revealed the mans' true nature,hidden to any human.

A angel.

*Yume*

Yume felt,eyes on her back as she retreated to the deserted courtyard with the angel towing her.

"You really are-"

A long sword struck his chest has she smiled.

"You angels don't know when to stop,do you?"

"You and thouse demons will be the end,and both boys will follow."

"Touch either and there won't be any wings for you to fly with",Yume whisperd,yanking the sword through the rest of his body.

"Yume?"

I turned towards the voice.

Ciel stood with a fencing point sword with a silver hilt and blue diamond while Alios held another fencing sword with a golden hilt and a red ruby,my own black hilted sword with a green topaz made us all seem as though we were in battle..in ball clothes.

I nodded to them.

"Mistress"

I turned to Austin.

"I guess we have alot of explaining to do."

Austin cracked a small smile before coming to stand behind me.

By the time we turned around,Sebastian and Claude had arrived.

"Well,I can't say I'm glad to see you",Ciel finally said,shaking his head.

Yume nodded.

"I,myself hoped that I wouldn't have to drag you,Alios or the demons into this."

"Into what!",Alios said,eagerly.

Yumi stared at the boy,before turning a back.

"Like I said I hoped and my hopes gonna let it happen...at least this time."

"Austin!Let's go!"

"Yes,My Lady"

"Wait Ester!,"yelled Ciel.

"Good bye Ciel",she whispered.

As they disappeard,the demons arms wrapped around her,in an effort of comfort.

"Sebastian!"

"I can't",Sebastian said,simply.

"We can't find them",Claude said,staring at the spot where they had both had disappeard.

"A cat demon and human have a strong bond,the bond allows the master,or mistress to basically do anything",Sebastian said,for the first time looking at puzzled.

"At least find out what they are looking for!",Ciel said,aggravated.

"Claude!"

"Highness?"

"Go with Sebastian",Alios said,looking serious for the first time.

"Yes My Lord"

"Yes My Highness"

Both disappeard in the same flash of darkness.

"Call him back!",snapped Ciel.

"No,Yume is my buisness",replied Alios,calmly.

"You don't even know her!",shouted Ciel.

Do you?

The question left him so dumbfounded that the young Earl didn't even know how late it was until the other servants came to fetch him.

And the great eye of GOD met his blue eyes,for He was out there,though a war sizzled on the lines of peace.

*Angels' Kingdom"

The "click","click" of polished white boots and white high-heels rang through the large kingdom.

A man with white chopped hair,blue eyes and pale skin as he walked towards two-double doors,with his twin sister right behind.

"My Lady"

The man,named Ash,bowed to a tall woman with long white hair and violet eyes smiled down at the young man.

The Queen of Angels.

"Ash",the woman said,floating forward,holding her arms open for a hug.

"Racheal",he said,smiling.

"Angela",she whispered.

"I hope the purification of England went well?",the woman said,smiling.

Both shifted uncomfortably.

"Who disrupted the mission?",the woman said,her voice icy.

"Phanatomive and Doniett"

"Doniett?"

"The ones who tried to stop the fire of the real Phantomive Manor",Angela said.

"Keep an eye on them",she said,all sense of motherlyness gone.

"My Lady",they both said disappearing,in a blaze of white light.

"Yume Donitt you **will **meet your doom soon!,"she hissed.

*Alios*

_"Don't worry",the small girl whispered,wrapping firm hands around his waist._

*Ciel*

_"It'll be okay",the small girl whispered,burying a tear-struk face into his jacket._

Yume Ester Doniett daughter of George O'Neil Doniett and Shalina Goriono,the love of Alios Trancy and Ciel Phantomive.

* * *

><p><strong>I spent 30-45 minutes on this chapter.I know all the characters' settings were confusing but I wanted a little bit of drama at the top,hope you like!Please review!<strong>

**O.o  
>v<strong>

**Review!**

**Click..**

**The..**

**Button..**

**It's...**

**Somewhere..**

**Down...**

**Here..**


	4. Empty Things

**Okay so I'm makin' this chapter the EXPLAINING part!**

**Alios knows Yume because they ran into eachother when they were running away from their captors,falling in love with her,Ciel is related to Yume on Vincents side but fell in love with her too.  
>Vincents' half-sister was a demon,Austin,Yumes' cousin,was sent by Satin to protect Yumes when her mother,One of the Protectors Of England,when her mother found out the queens' plans<br>The last and final thing is...Yume's half demon and the grand daughter of Satan,the only living half devil.  
>(That was unexpected)<strong>

**Now I present the next chapter of This War Is Ours**

These are ALL side stories that explain everything.

* * *

><p><strong>We only part,to meet again.<strong>

**-John Gay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Wilting Memories On A Window Seal**

**Act 1**

**The Lawns Of the Phantomive Estate**

Yume lounged against the thick couch,her head and side aching at the dancing,when memories paraded before her.

* * *

><p>The rays pressed down on the people of England as the guest chatted on the carefilled lawns .<p>

A gray-haired boy and blonde-haired girl raced along the lawns of the Phantomive Estate.

"Vincent",a woman with charoal-colored hair and light red eyes embraced the man,who returned the hug.

"Ciel",he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes Papa",the small boy yell,running over,Elizabeth close behind.

Ciel stopped in front of the tall woman.

"Ciel,Elizabeth,I would like you to meet,Ciels' Doniett."

"Oh,Vincent",the woman sighed.

Picking up Ceil she threw him up into the air,catching him with a happy face at his laughing one.

"Call me Auntie Clara",she said setting,the small boy on the ground.

"There is someone I would like you to meet",she said,moving to the side she portrayed a small girl in a simple dark-green sundress,with black-blue hair and violet eyes.

"Papa,she's pretty",Ciel said,awestruck.

The young girl cracked a smile.

"Hullo,Master Phantomive,I am Yume Eater Doniett",the young girl said,curtsing.

The Aunt smiled at the two children.

"Run along you three",Vincent said,with a small smile.

The woman chuckled at Elizabeths' dumbfounded expression.

And the rays beat through the plump black clouds onto the half-demon,Yume.

**Act 2 **

**On The Backstreets**

The small girl ran though the alleyway,the moons' rays streamed past the stars and black smoke.

"OW!"

The small girl looked up at a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Come on!",she yelled,pulling him up.

They ran through the abandoned town in a rush.

Entering a large hotel they fell on the moldy couch in a huff,the scurry of footsteps outside the door.

"Who are you?",the young girl gasped.

"Jim",the boy replied simply,in total submission.

"Yume",the young girl replied,passing him a canten.

Usually Jim would avoid strangers but the girl was too young to pose a threat and if he was in need he would give his body to little girls who thought he loved them.

Usually Yume would bewitch a lonesome man or woman who would allow her to stay with them and then wake up steal their gold and slice their throats but this boy was too young for her to take away their light.

"Here",she said,passing him a loaf of bread.

Chumping into it he said"'Wuv aer yu rung "

The girl stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Gulping it down he said"Why are you running"

"No reason,beautiful girl like me..",she said,with a maniac laugh.

Alios understood that,the girl had black mid-night hair and violet eyes,very beautiful indeed.

"Well you are",Jim replied.

She smiled,a small smile before saying,"You take first watch"

Jim rolled his eyes as the girl lounged against his shoulder,falling asleep almost immediantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Act 3 <strong>

**A Little White Lie **

Yume felt around her eye for tears,any sign that she was human but her eyes were just as dry as any demons.

The door cracked open to reveal Austin carrying a silver tray of honey and milk.

Shooting from the bed she threw her arms around the demons waist.

"Austin!",she dry sobbed.

"Mistress?"

Bending down he craddled her dry-crying face.

Was _**his**_ Mistress.._**his**_ cousin crying?

"I'm sorry!",she screamed,burrying her face in Austins' neck.

"Shusshh,he said,soothingly,it'll be okay."

"You promise?",she said,lifting her face to look at him.

"I promise",Austin replied,pulling her into a hug.

_"What a lie"_,he thought.

* * *

><p>Yaaay!Now Austins' fell for her too!<p>

1)Ciel  
>2)Alios<br>3)Austin

Review,I need you to tell me weather or not I need to kill one of them 'cause I think I'm gonna kill Alios and then I'll kill in Austin when they get into Heavens' Gate.

I'm a naughty girl!

0v0


	5. Lured Submission

**OC CHARACTERS!**

**Shingu**

**Female  
>White hair,Violet eyes and dark red lips<br>The head maid of the Duniett blind she is able to tell where things are by the air,she is Yumes' half sister**

**Edmund & Ruby**

**Male & Female  
>Red hair,green eyes and light pink lips<br>Edmund is the twin brother of Ruby,though both are clumsy,they are well suited with guns able to even kill demons and angels,though they aren't demons,they are guardians that guard young demons.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 Reviews!<br>Eppp!**

**So I'm starting the brownie on the story!  
>You can give a brownie to the character,the author,or the mentioned people!<strong>

**1)Character can have more then three brownies  
>2)Can be given with a rude remark<br>3)People that review I will send a brownie!  
>4)HAVE to review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To the people who have<br>stuck to this story  
>To Promocat if<br>because  
>that girl<br>keeps reviewing!Thanks!  
>And To SavageTrickster,review<br>on her stories or she'll get violent.  
>Thanks..Again.<strong>**  
>:)*P*(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The joys of parents are secret<br>And so are their griefs and fears.  
>-Francis Bacon<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Behind the Closed Door

Yume glared at her cousin in disgust.

The mans' father was an angel and yet he seemed like a cowering human.

The idea of her cousin,her half-angel cousin,from her step-fathers' side coming to her was real father was dead,burried amoung the roots of the abandoned Duniett Cemetary,buried along with the memories her mother had hid,her rotting clothes,books and flesh.

To be more specific..her coffin.

The sun streamed through the open windows.

"Do you have any idea,what pain **your** family has caused me for the past three years?"

The man had come seeking the ring,on his uncles' request,the ring that every mistress of the Duniett family had worn,her mothers' cloacks and jewlery,her fine hand made embrodred blankets and her glass doll,hudreds of years old.

Yume knew long ago that she should have gatherd all of her mothers' things and put them in the Black Room,her mothers' and real fathers' room,but everytime she started to order this her head would ach,her mouth woud go dry and she couldn't speack.

"Austin,she said slowly,get this disgusting pieace of-"

"Mistress",Austin said,giving her a look.

"Just get him out!"

You know there are two ways of leaving the house and maybe Austins' was a bit..unnecsary.

"I meant escort him to the door not throw him out of the fourth story window.",she said messaging her forehead.

The sound of crashing china and a muffled yell made them both run out the door.

Singu,their blind-demon made sttod,holding a tray of shattered china while Edmund and Ruby lay in a bundle of dark green curtains.

"Mistress",Singu said,curtsing.

The small maid floated from the room,you would have never thought she was blind,but her clear eyes gave her away.

"Are you two **trying **to destroy my house!",I yelled.

"We..well..you see-",Ruby,the youngest twin stammered.

"We saw the angel fall out the window",Edmund said,looking bored.

"Excuse me,Mistress",Austin said,checking his watch he left the three standing in the deaserted room.

Rolling my eyes I swept from the room.

Entering my office I climbed into my leather chair,falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dream~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The tall woman slasheed the firey whip at the young girls' chest.<em>

_"Impure!',she seethed,slapping my face._

_I gasped as the pain exloded in her forehead._

_"Basterd",I hissed._

_The rush of the next blow made her want to scream._

_"We fight the sin,not the sinner",she replied._

_I spat a mouthful of blood onto her face as she stalked forward._

_"Filthy",the Angel Queen,hissed,disgusted._

_"I'm not the one-"_

_A hand clutched my throat._

_"You...bastard",I gasped,falling into,subconiousness._

* * *

><p>~Angels' Kingdom~<p>

Angela followed Ash through the solid white walls of the purifacation halls and into a large dim-lighted room.

"Room 12056",Ash said to the guard.

Nodding,the guard opened the door where a woman with black hair,and a messy party dress lay bound.

There lay the mother of Yume Duniett.

"Where are they?",Angela thundered.

"Who?",the woman gasped,the locket around her neck,flung forward as Ashs' fist colided with her pale cheek.

"Your daughter?",Angela yelled,stepping on her with her small heels.

The dull point pressed into her thigh.

"Your daughter!",she yelled back,stepping onto the thigh harder.

The demon screamed as pure red blood surged from the large room.

"Go to Hell",she gasped back.

A sharp "crack!" made the woman fall limp to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So This Is My Last Chapter For Surprises The Rest I'll Update Soon!<strong>

**Remember to give your fav. characters brownies!**

**Alert,Fav,But You Better REVIEW!**

**I've got a pen and I'm not afraid to use it!**


	6. Authors' Note

**_Authers' Note:_**

**_Okay so much to many of my fans displeasure I am putting the story on hold until I get more reviews!Sorry If you wanted it to continue.  
>The story is still going but I need more reviews.<em>**

**_ -B.F.A.  
>(BloodFlameAlchemist)<em>**


	7. To See Around

**Reviews!  
>I'm up to 7 now,thanks to Promocat &amp; Hi No Akuma<strong>

**:)(:**

**Ciel:Yes because that is just wonderful**

**Me:I know!**

**Yume:This is soo stupid!**

**Alios:Let's just all say that we really don't want to be here**

**Ciel:For once I agree with the idiot**

**~I wack Ciel over the head~**

**Ciel:Owww!**

**Ed:Don't worry you'll soon get used to it**

**MEe:How'd you get here!**

**Ed:Your fault.**

**Review so I don't end up killing everyone(I'll just kill 'em all anyway)**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wonder If The Devils Really Are the Angels?Given The Opportunity Are the Angels the Devils?<strong>

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Angels & Devils

Alios stared out over the Manor is surrender.

The Demons?,his brother?,the Angels?,Another Contractor?,And Yume?,how much more could the two of thouse kids take?

Wondering if the war would ever end,he summoned Hannah.

"Hannah?"

The maid met his eyes for a split second.

"I need you to watch over Yume for me",he said,meeting her eyes.

She nodded,flinching as a hand sat on her shoulder.

Gasping in surprise he kissed her lips.

"Please be careful",he whisperd in her ear.

* * *

><p>Ciel flippped through the old,yellowing books in his fathers' private office.<p>

Dare?

Darow?

_Duniett?_

_"Yes",_he hissed,landing on the correct page.

_The Duniett family:  
>The Duniett Family is the third "guard" of the queen.<br>Usually the male whould take over this duty,but in 1823 the tradition started when there was no male heir born.  
>Anne Ester Duniett took over the position with a mysterious butler at her side.<br>Not much is known about this butler except that his name was Joseph Hail Duniett and he's Annes' adopted son. _

A large black inked arrow pointed to a picture at the side.

Where Anne and...

_Sebastian?_

* * *

><p>Yume glared at her butler.<p>

Austin smiled as he passed her a pieace of buttermilk cake with caramel,a large strawberry and..tea?

"Yuck",she said,shaking her head.

"Your cousin is coming over,"Shingu whispered from her perch ontop

"What",she hissed.

Noticing it was more of a statement then a question,he watched her latest rant.

"He's coming over!",she yelled,patroling in front of her desk.

"With all these latest attacks and he's coming over!",she yelled.

She sighed,messaging her aching head.

"Don't worry it'll be okay"Shingu said,soothingly.

Shaking her head,the sound of a carriage floated from the open window.

She sighed reluctinly to welcome the visitors.

"Well let's see what's in store for them."

* * *

><p>So there's small houses,large mansions and castles it you ever get a choice..go to the castle,because that's what the house of Duniet resembled,minus the drawbridge.<p>

A small stable sat in a nustle of wild grass,the creamy dirt road was smoothed and leveled with a strip of red roses on each side.

The black mansion held a shimmer of charm with red rose bushes cuddled around it,a porch swing was hung loosely to the side around porch.

"Careful",a voice said,as Ciel patted a lush blue rose.

Looking up a girl of thirteen stared straight ahead barely seeing them.

"The roses are fragile,she whispered,turning the word into three parts,almost immediantly the rose died,the lotus rose is delicate,a rose only found in the deepest pits of Hell".

Dancing down the steps,she smiled.

"I may not be able to see you but I can tell your both transfixed",she whispered,a greedy smile on her face.

"Mistress Duniet said you were beautiful but you both look normal to me",snapping her fingers,two twins appeard.

"Carry Ciels' things to his bedroom",she whispered.

"You forget your place",Ciel hissed,his eyes flashing.

"On the contrary,she replied,I serve Mistress Yume.

Ciel noticed the way she said Yumes' name as if she were a posetion.

"Welcome,she said,to the Duniet Estate."

* * *

><p>Like I said the Duniett Estate repracented a middle-sized castle.<p>

A large golden chevalir hung from the top of the high roof,large paintings of people hung in every avaliable corner,a large shelf sat on the wall of the house,filled with books.A large white-table clothed tabled held at least forty-eight chairs sat on the side,one at both ends.A large circuler stairs led up to a sea of rooms,undr the stairs was a small siting area.A large painting was on the wall of the face of the stairs,a long green carpet woth black side designs.

"Amazing how they always seem o do that", a windchime voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

Yme smiled and repeated "Welcome to the Duniet Estate"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys!<strong>

**I got 14 Reviews & though my goal was for fifteen inspiration hit me like a frieght-train and now here it was/is.**

**Ciel and Yume are possibly going to be a couple,I'll make my finale decision when I get to the seventh chapter!**

**NOTE:Authors' Note are not chapters!**


	8. True Form Revealed

**Hi,I'm Back!**

**In this Chapter the War begins!**

**The demons,the angels.**

**The Masters and Masters **

**Servant On Servant**

**Fear on Fear**

* * *

><p><strong>To Fara for her patients as I wrote this at our lunch table XvX<br>To Maria for loving the fact that nothing is like the Manga O.o  
>To Johnathan for his own critisum words CvC<br>To Carlos for rereading and rereading V.V  
>To Max for keeping the Manga close by *.*<br>And lastly to you,dear reader for sticking to this story,Thank You!** :)(:

* * *

><p><em><strong>All wars are civil wars,because all men are brothers.<strong>_

_**-Francois Fenelon**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I Win...

Yumes' head snapped up.

"They're here",she whispered.

Austin dropped Ciels' wrist to skane the sky.

"Shingu,sound the alarm,get the servants to their stations and-"

"I'm going",she yelled racing toward the house,a large "clang!" sounded through the mansion.

"Mistress,you can't-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence",she hissed.

Ciel and Sebastians' head snapped toward her face.

"Cryste 000,Delta 0.4,Power 10,406",she whispered.

Her eyes turned a dark red,her white hair streatched out to wrap around her head,her fencing sword grew longer and thicker to a full-warrior.

"She's-"

"A daughter of Satan and Christ",she whispered,her throat came out in floaty gasps,her face was thick with white skin as she turned to stare at them all.

"I'll meet you in the air",whispered Austin,his voice pained,as Shingu leaped into the sky.

Shingu,a black swan,lowerd down to allowed Austin to clammer onto her back,in cat form.

She nodded,before turning to Sebastian"Get him out of here"

He nodded.

Ciel glared at them when he realized that they were talking about him.

"No!"

"You're going!"

Sebastian nodded,picking up Ciel,to give him to Ruby whos' iron grip was hard to get out of.

"I get 'em home safey Ma'ter Sebastia'",she said.

"Aye,Edmund said,we'l mak' sure 'e don't sneek away",he called as they walk toward the carriage,struggling and screaming.

"Why aren't they surprised?",Sebastian asked,as Ciel,Edmund and Ruby disappeard into the distant.

"This is nothing new",she replied,her voice raspy.

He nodded.

"So who really are you?"

A Daughter of Christ,I'm supposed to defeat evil but..you see how that worked out,her voice,cracking.

"Idiot voice,can't talk in this form",she shifted the sword,before smiling.

"They're here",she whispered.

Sebastian nodded,turning into her demon form as a hundred of angels soared above them.

* * *

><p>Ciels' screams finally died down as he leaned against the emborderd cushions.<p>

His talk with Sebastian swirled in his head.

_:.:.:.:_

_Sebastian!,called Ciel._

_His thought swirled in his head._

_What was he supposed to say?_

_"Hey Sebastian I found out that you were the demon of my dead,demon aunt,so I guess I've meet you before,buddy!"_

_Ciel snorted._

_"Master?",Sebastian asked,walking into the study._

_He'd been here before,in his earlier year._

_"So much for family traditions",he thought icyly,though his Mistress was wise and beautiful,she was weak._

_"Sebastian",he said,handing him the book._

_Sebastian,almost dropped it at the picture in the book._

_"Is that you?"_

_"Yes,Master."_

_He shrugged to flip through the large book._

_Sebastian excited the room,when his Mistress' last words drifted through his head._

**_"I Win at the End"_**

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned into his own demon form.<p>

Sebastian himself was disgusted with it,dark black claws that swirled over his fingers,the black body that had cuts and burns and scartches,his yellow eyes and black shadowy skin,so he was surprised at the girls' expression,it was a mixture of amazement and amusement.

"What",he said,his windy voice,slipped through the air.

She replied with a shake of her head.

"Ahhh Sabby-chan",a squealy voice yelled.

"Oh no",Sebastian moaned.

"Oh,Sabby-chan we will leap into the sky as one,"Grell said,tugging on his arm.

She snikered.

"I guess he can,she said holding back a laugh,Grell when's the wedding?"

"Oh,I'm thinking-"

"You know him!",Sebastian demanded.

"Old aquantinces",she said with another snikker.

He scrowled at her,when a alarm appeard.

They leaped toward the sky as a white blanket settled over the mansion.

* * *

><p>It's one thing to fight a valley of demons and another to fight a valley of angels.<p>

If you ever get a pick,fight the Angels.

Angels are cocky,and easy to handle but Demons have gifts and junctions to fight someone.

Ash was leading this party,Angela stood close by.

The tweenty angels swirled around reslesly.

"Go and be swift!",yelled Angela.

The Angels raced forward,blood-lust in their eyes.

:.:.:.:

Sebastian stared ahead.

"Their new",Austin said,his own voice windy.

Shingu nodded.

"Let's go!",they floated calmyly upward,Grell espically,knowing the worst was still yet to come.

* * *

><p>If you asked Sebastian,Yume about this years from now their thoughts would be,"It was a terriable war,we don't remember much."<p>

:.:.:.:

Yume flew upward the black skeloton wings flapped over the demons and the one shinigami like a protective shield.

The first spring was of ten with bows,their arrows aimed for her chest.

Her hair sprung forward to catch the arrows.

Her wings curled around the demons.

"Human form",she hissed.

They all nodded,changing carefully as another set of arrow sprug from their bows.

She nodded as black feathers,black flowers and black rose petals darted toward the angels death,she watched as they fell to the ground.

Another was a spring of ten with swords,thouse again were dealt with easily.

Ash glared at the demons retreating backs.

Mastering all is strength a white feather zoomed toward the girls back.

It landed on the demon who fell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't a full-blown war but I'm saving my war-writing skills to write the 29th chapter!Yes lots more time to write!<strong>

**Sorry someone died but I've decided early to make this a Sebastian x Oc story!That's right I've killed someone ~sigh~ and I'm slaughtering Ciel!**

**Hehehe!**

**Sorry!**

**All great character have to die sometime. O.o**


	9. The Fallen Angels

**New Chapter! :):)**

**This is another chapter to my story and like I said tommorrow is the last day for my poll,I'll be adding that,the reviews and my own preverances so please be patient for the next chapter!:)**

**Everyone is welcome to critizeum but please keep everythin you say,low in curses,thank you!:)**

**-Flame A.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Death Is In The Goodbye.<em>**

**_-Anne Sexton_**

* * *

><p><strong>To MeShell,My Ever Present Friend<br>To Roy,My Twin,For Being My Other Half and For Looking Just Like Me**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Fallen Angels

* * *

><p>Ciel swirved through<p>

Yume raced toward the ground as Austin fell.

"Austin",she yelled,cracking.

He smiled,a blank smile up at her,as Sebastian,Grell and Shigu landed.

"Don't",he whisperd,as Yume started to change form.

She shimmerd between human and dragonic form.

"I wanna go back to Hell,with the woman I love staing down at me,"he whisperd.

"You old fool",she whispered,her voice turning old and wise.

"One part brave,three parts fool",he whisperd,with a smiled.

She nodded,"Sleep well,old friend,see you in Hell"

Forgeting anyone that was there she kissed his lips.

"Ah,he said,with a smile,your lips are still smooth"

"Chalky",she replied.

"_Adios",_he whispered.

"Mistress' Life  
>At Our Ends<br>That Was The Mistake  
>Of The Duniett Butler"<p>

"Goodbye",she whispered,

"See you later",he corrected,as he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as she threw her wings under Austins' body.<p>

She laid the cold body on a stone altar,that was supposed to be used for food.

"ASH!,"she screamed.

Sebastian wrapped arms around her to keep her from leaping into the air.

"No!,she screamed,fell into Sebastians' chest.

Shingu slowly drifted over.

"Mistress"

Yume didn't move as Shingu mostioned for him to bring her to the mansion,a black blanket settled over the Duniett Estate.

* * *

><p>~Angels' Kingdom~<p>

The woman gasped as the hand puctured her cheek.

"What is the point of protecting a daughter that doesn't love you,"the Queen yelled.

"Goodbye,Yume",the woman whispered as the whip wrap around her body.

* * *

><p>~Carriage~<p>

Ciel fell onto the mud,as both of the twins smirked down at his dead body.

Edmund laughed as they walked down the muddy road,where they met Angela and Ash.

"The demon is dead",Angela said,as the twins floated towards the sky.

"The human too",Ruby said,with a smirk.

Ash nodded,pleased,"We hit the head maid and the demon next,then we take dragoncon head on"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>Alios watched the sceane from the trees,rushing to find the boys' chest split.<p>

"We've got to get to the estate fast",he said,to Hannah,who nodded.

"Sorry,Old Friend",he whispered,shutting Ciels' eyes.

Ciel even in death looked like he wanted you to bow to him.

"Hannah",he said.

Hannah nodded,hiding the body behind the bush and rock by the side of the road.

They arrived monotoned to deliever the news to Sebastian.

:.:.:.:

Shingu allowed Sebastian to undress her mistress in complete discomfort,watching as he slowly dressed her.

_"There's a need for something,but there is a want for everything"_

Yume had said that once when Austin was worried about the Duniet name returning to England.

The moon reached it's peck as she opened the door,to Hannah and Alios.

"Alios,Hannah,I don't think it's a good time",she whispered.

Alios nodded,"We saw him"

"Then please leave",she replied,her voice,cracking.

"We've found Ciel."

"I was aware-

"Shingu!"

They all turned to Sebastian walking down the tall steps.

"What is the matter",he said,knowing the answer.

"Dead",Alios voice cracked.

"Well he at least was killed in a way,that not even I could stop it",Sebastian whisperd.

They all nodded.

When a scream came from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Yume listern to the closing of the door create a soft thump.<p>

Her eyes were red from dry crying,as she turned over,her waist exploded in pain.

Screaming she clawed at the mattress.

Sebastian,Shingu,Hannah and Alios appeard at the door.

In a fury Sebastian ripped of the white-laced nightgown,where her mark was burning a dark red.

Sebastian gasped.

"Her cealment to him is gone,"he whispered,sliding a pale finger across,the black scar.

She gasped,as blood flowed freely from the wound,fainting.

"It's the only way",whispered Shingu.

Hannah nodded.

"One of us will have to vouch for the child",said Sebastian.

"I can't I'm in a contract with her mother",Shingu,whispered.

"I'm in one with,His Highness",replied Hannah.

Three pairs of eyes met Sebastians'.

He glared at them all.

"You're bounded to Ciel,think of this as a replacement",Alios vouched.

Sebastian stared at the blonde headed male,before shifting.

Closing his eyes he disappeard in a blaze of black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this chapter was a bit tough for me,Austin and Yume were close,close so it wasn't easy to write Austins' goodbyes and Ciels' sorry for the less drama but I've never been a Drama Writer and I'm movin' so this will also possibly put a strain on my writing.<em>**

**_Sorry and thanks guys!_**

**_Black Vield Bride out!_**


	10. The Hudredth Start

**_Hello People!_**

**_I've updated and made my decision!This will be a Sebastian x Oc story and a Hannah x Alios story!No sex scences,because I don't write smut(no offense to authors that do smut just isn't something I like to write about).  
>I'm thinking about a rape scence so I'll have to change the rating anyway but I won't have details.<br>They'll possibly be babies in epilouge(So I might make a sequal!_**

**_:)(:_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_-Black Vield Bribes Out_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks!<em>**

**_for endless conversations!  
>for reviewing,reviewing,reviewing<br>,for a wonderful stories and her own revies  
>you if you've stuck to this story! :D  
>you if you've ALWAYS reviewed! :P<em>**

* * *

><p>This pain it visits almost nightly...<br>-The Morticians' Daughter

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Sebastian landed onto the soft pillar of the balcony,he could see Yume lying in a long couch,with her white hair tossed over her soulder,with a pure white party dress and blue slippers on with two people talking over her,shouting and screaming._

_Slipping past both figures she slipped into the room,the wind paraded on her snowy skin._

_Once inside of the room she whisperd "Sebastian"_

_Sebastian appeard behind her,smirking._

_"This is your Hell",he whisperd._

_"No,she replied,my Hell Is knowing I have to go back"_

_'So wise for one so young",he responded._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"Sorry I'll try to be a bit more pathetic",she said,glaring at him._

_He held up to hands defensivly._

_"You're ready for this?",he whisperd._

_She nodded,not giving him the satisfaction of her screaming in pain._

**_"I ask you"_**

**_"Yes"_**

_He pecked her chest,a small peck,but it still dripped blood as his mark was drawn over her shoulder,she did not make a sound._

_Her blood colored a dull-gray._

_She smiled before allowing the blood to run free._

* * *

><p>Shingu smirked at Alios as he glared back,Hannah stayed silent in the background.<p>

"She belongs in the demon world",hissed Shingu.

"And she has a chance in the human world!",growled Alios.

"That would mean giving up her dracon form and Mistress would _**never **_do that!",retorded Shingu.

Alios flared.

Shingu growled

"He'll win",Hannah whisperd.

* * *

><p>Shingu smiled as Sebastian appeard in the room with a crazy smile on his face,Hannah bowed her head and Alio glared.<p>

Alios placed a firm hand on the shadowed mark,she hissed,in discomfort before Sebastian spoke.

"You'll need to be careful,Yume"

She relaxed,as Sebastians' cold finger smoothed across it.

Sebastian chuckled as she applied more presure.

He layed her under the thick covers,after prying her chanse fingers away from his shirt.

The loud bang of the door as she fell into unconsiousness in the soft bed.

Her head fell against the soft plump pillow,and into deep sleep.

_Yume gasped as Sebastian finally unleashed her lips,her head fell against his chest._

_"Thank you",he whisperd._

_"For what she whisperd back._

_"For being here with me"_

Sebastian stood up in a frinsy.

He felt drool falling down the corner of his mouth.

"Daydraming?",a voice said from the doorway.

Turning Alios stood with a scrowl on his face.

"Jealous?"

Alios glowerd at him,"You won't win!"

"Neither will you",replied Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em>Yume walked through the large white doors,flating herself against the wall,she sliced the throat of an angel walking around the corner.<em>

_The thick air of power sliced through the air as she flash through a door her,hand glazing a the thick flowers out the door,as she raced through the white painted halls._

_"So you escaped?"_

_She turned._

_The queen glared at her,her bow raised,a white sword hung from her waist._

_She nodded"You're guards are reckless"_

_"You don't have to tell me that."_

_"Ah,Mistress did you get in more trouble?"_

_They both turned to Austin and Shingu walking toward her._

_Crude smiled on their porcelin faces._

_Her own mouth in a deep smirk._

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was that for greif! :)<em>**

**_Once again I'm not a good drama reader :(_**

**_Who cares!_**

**_Please Review!Once I'm sorry about how the directions of the story is going but Sebastian x Yume sounded and flowed bettered for me then Alios x Yume._**

**_._**

**_Sorry!  
>I hope none of you are mad at me..cause I might have to get out my "Fallen Angels" CD out!<em>**

**_LoVe YoU aLl!_**

**_:P_**

**_(Not really)_**


	11. The Glass Child

**Hello Again!**

**Alios & Sebastian are now fighting over Yume!**

**I would like to remind everyone that this story is NOT Beta'd,& I don't want one,but Thanks Anyway! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Take Chances<br>And You'll Never Make A Mistake  
>And You'll Never Be Alone<strong>

**-Yume Ester Duniett**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Things soon returned to normal around the Duniett Estate,the death of Ciel was aimmed as a murder,and the death of Austin was too named as that.

Yume strolled through the gardens her hands felt through the thick thorns where Austins' own personal garden lay withering,bending down she scooped up the the last remaining red rose.

Slipping it onto the chairs that set in the middle of the garden,I pulled weeds and sticks up from the sweet,mossy dirt.

It was midafternoon when Shingu and Sebastian found me there,throwing weeds and sticks into a small bin.

"Mistress!",Shingu yelled,running toward her.

"Yeah",I said,uncaringly as I continued to stowl through the small pieace of land,looking for any stray plants.

Sebastian pulled me up into wide arms,looking down at my,dirt coverd dress and thorny petticoats.

Tucking her head in his neck she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Shingu stroked her face,catiaously as Sebastian tucked her into the covers.<p>

"Why does she have such a tie to _him_?",Sebastian whisperd,as she moaned Austin name in her sleep.

"Be quiet,demon and I'll tell you",replied Shingu.

* * *

><p>The two walked slowly down the large white steps of the Duniett Mansion into a large parlor.<p>

Sebastian had never seen this part of the mansion,but the thick green leather couch and roaring fireplace sent him a fading image of Vincent and Rachel,so many years ago.

Shingu took a small seat in the front of the fire and passed me a worn out journal with the initials Y.E.D. on the front

_**Journal Entry 1**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Austin I hope you are reading this!**_

_**I don't know what to write.**_

_**Mom is gone,Dad's gone too and Shingu sits beside me,not knowing herself what to do.**_

_**It's a simple rutiane but it's not easy,Mom said to be strong if anything like this happened but I don't wanna be strong!**_

_**I wanna me "U" "U" the little girl,the little girl that sucked on thick spanish chocolate,the little girl that used to clamer onto your back,but I can't be that,not anymore,Shingu,wishes every night for my mothers' returen,but every night she never arrives.**_

_**I'm scared Austin.**_

_**Is it alright to be scared,Austin!**_

_**I know I shouldn't be but Austin I'm scared of being alone,like when we used to play games on the grounds and you'd always scare me!**_

_**Austin I don't want to be,but Austin I'm scared.**_

_**Journal Entry 2 **_

_**SHIINGU IS GONE!**_

_**She disappeard last night!What am I gonna do,Austin!**_

_**I put on boy clothing to hide my appearece**_

_**I went riding with Dixion today,the old gardenar came with me,I saw the little Ciel boy.**_

_**It's his birthday today,and I'm jealous!**_

_**His mother was there!**_

_**I threw a rock at him,hitting his forehead,I'm glad Dixion was not there.**_

**_My head aches._**

**_I ran before anyone could notice me._**

**_Dixion saw through my fasaid,told me I had to apoligize._**

**_So I did just that,but Journal I'm not back at the Duniett Mansion,I'm not there at all!_**

**_I'm somewhere in a place called Heaven._**

**_Not a place called Heaven,a place called Hell._**

_**Journal Entry 3 **_

**_I have to write fast!_**

**_The guards tok someone from our cells today!_**

**_It was Ciel!_**

**_I saw him,Austin!_**

**_I called out to him!_**

**_He didn't respnded!_**

**_Austin!_**

**_They're gonna take me next._**

**_Journal Entry 4_**

**_You came today Austin._**

**_I'm glad!_**

**_But I'm glad you left so you weren't caught too._**

**_Austin,It's not over yet,our job._**

**_My mom's alive,I can feel it!_**

**_Austin!_**

**_Why will you not look at me._**

**_Both eyes are feeled with regret._**

**_I'm sorry Austin,but you said you'd always obeby me,Austin,I couldn't let them catch you too!_**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Journal Entry 5_**

**_Heh._**

**_What do you know Austin,Ciel's alive and has his own demon._**

**_I'm rolling around in my chair right now Austin._**

**_Ciel sweet little old Ciel,a contractee._**

**_Everyone,espically Elizabeth,think this is a disappointment,or a tragedy,but I think it's an improvement._**

**_Haha!_**

**_Ciel Vincent Phantomive a contractee._**

**_Satan's probably rolling around down there in Hell._**

**_Ciel a contractee._**

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared up at Shingu,pure shock on his face.<p>

Sure it was okay that the demon-half daughter of Satan had a weak side,it was obivious it was the subject of Austin that made his job more painful,what could Yume expect from him?

They both jump when a low "thud!",sounded through the mansion.

Shingu pulled the diary from his hand stashed it in a section where hundreds of books sat.

Both flashed up the stairs.

"Mistress",their smooth voice curved into the room.

"We're attacking the Castle,tommorrow night",she said,cutting her hair.

Shingu gasped,her face falling.

Sebastian only nodded.

"What is going to be the cost?",she whisperd.

They all stared at eachother,the last of the Satan line.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Hows that for a chapter over 1,300 words!<strong>

**Yeepee!**

**:)(:**

**Thank you all for you're lovly pactients.**

**Toodles!**


	12. White By Light

**_Yelllow!_**

**_Well wonderful people I've done it!I've got to Chapter 13 of this wonderful story!More aurprises in every wake._**

**_Spoiler:Yume,Sebastian nor Shingu know the price of entering the Angel Kingdom but all of them have it can they make it?  
>&amp;.&amp;<em>**

**_Our wonderful Undertaker appears in this chapter! :)_**

**_And & Grell Appear AND Alios & Hannah have offically DISAPPEARD!_**

**_At the end you'll find out where. :)_**

**_Sorry Triplets you people are too crazy for me to write about!_**

**_Anybody love the story?_**

**_:):)BVB(:(:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>But stay right here we can<br>Change Our Plight  
>We're stormin' through this<br>Despite What's Right_**

**_-Knives & Pens  
>B.V.B<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Yume walked through the halls of the Duniett Mansion,Shingus' conversation wit her relayed in her mind.

_"And what about Austin!,"Shingu yelled._

_That's not of your buisness!,Yume had replied._

_"Like Hell it is,your mother orderd me to protect you!",flared back Shingu._

_"From what,I'm not a child anymore!",retorted Yume._

_Shingu had stalked out her hair flying._

* * *

><p>A small creck made her stop for just a second,before she smiled.<p>

"Do you think I am doing the right thing",she whisperd to the darkness.

The Undertaker stepped from the airy shadows,an unfamiliar smirk on his clown-like.

"The souls of a Contractee can return to the Shinnigami Library if they wish",replied The Undertaker,as he disappeard into the shadows.

She slipped uncaringly through the mansion in submission,once again,her face filled with mixed emotions.

The sun soon started to set signaling Sebastian to begin dinner.

"Mistress,Shingu!",yelled Sebastian,strolling the mansion in confusion.

"Don't worry,she's around here somewhere",Shingus' voice slipped through the darkness.

Sebastian nodded,as picked up her sweet sceant.

He found her in a abandoned office,asleep above countless battle plans and notes.

Written in her own neat scawl was a small note.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I don't know what portrayed me to do this  
><em>_but I'm going to the Library.  
>If on the offcount that you do find me before I<br>wake up I ask you one thing as not only  
>as your Misstress but as your friend,<br>don't come after me._

_Yume Ester Duniett  
>I leave my body with you<br>Bury It Beside My Mother,Brother & Father  
><em>

_Yume _

_Goodbye Sebastian_

* * *

><p>Yume let her soul give into the swirling music of the Shinnigami Library,the,soft wind picked up outside.<p>

Here at this library,a Soul was powerful but at it's weakest,mainly because of the Shinningami,The _Reapers._

Here thoughts were soon intterupted by the increasing souls.

"They're gathering fast",she whisperd.

"Yes they would be"

She turned immediantly to the DeathGods' Voice.

"I would appreciate it,if you would take that sword away from my neck",William commented.

The young half-demon gently pulled back.

"You might just get even more over-time",she replied,as two Shinnigami eyed her.

He rolled his eyes as she flung two pens from a desk at their chest.

Flaring his eyes,he turned his face away from the puctured bodies."And What Was That?"

I,she pointed to herself,just killed,she sliced at her throat,two,she held up two fingers,Death Reapers,she yanked at her chest.

He glared daggers at her.

She turned from the large library to the Haven Stairs.

Her soft pattering footsteps raised the alert of every devil.

* * *

><p>Shingu slowly enterd the room,where she found Sebastian,sitting in a chair,a letter at his feet.<p>

She snatched it up as he reached toward it.

_"I leave my body with you",_she whisperd.

"You've got to go after her!",fired Shingu.

Sebastian looked up at the girl.

She was glaring at him with intensity,like a voulture at it's prey,a cat at the food bowl but really she looked like a mother about to fire her childrens' murders' first shot.

He stood up,a smirk on his face.

"Together!"

She nodded,as they both flw from the mansion.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Shingu raced across the valley into the deep parts of Londan where a abandoned building lay coverd in moss.<p>

Both pressed,cold hands toward the door,glad the door blasted open at their touch.

The sun was at the middle,the lush green grass was left untrampled as the flew across it in mute screaming.

"Yume",he whisperd,Shingu nodded as she too,smelt the familiar sceant.

The sun cascaded off the mountains as they both somehow,slipped past Rippers,apleanty.

Sebastian nodded as they both placed black-nailed fingers over the handle.

And a blinding white light left them both blind.

* * *

><p>Yume stumbled into the light as she slowly felt the light darken a bit,it still left her blind as she pulled off her injured hand.<p>

A plain,white chappel made out of smooth bricks and no color anywhere but a sicly looking yellow and gold appeard before her as she stumbled behind every other deseaced soul.

She walked past every line,her face stoned.

The Angel Kingdom wasn't really a Kingdom,just a mansion.

Yume gasped as the power that radiated full-force a her came crashing down,refusing to stop or run or both,she whisked confidently forward,knowing that it ended her

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you with ANOTHER cliff hanger but hey I'm desperate and it's true!<strong>

**I beg you all to review,please!**

**Love ya!**

**BVB OUT!**

**And REVIEW!**

**Pllleasssee!**


	13. The Tree Of Life

**Hello!**

**Yes I know I'm updating really fast but I can't help it like all stupid authors I've got 1,000 ideas and only ONE story to fit them into!:( I'm talking to a fab. writer who I'll possibly making a Co-Story with,hopefully.  
>See you guys at the end of this story!<br>:)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>But of the tree of knowledge,of good and evil,<em>**

**_thou shalt not eat of it:_**

**_for in the day that thou eatest thereof _**

**_thou shalt surely die_**

**_Genesis 2:17_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Yume slowly walked up the thick,tall stairs of the Kingdom.

The last time she had been here here Austin,Shingu & The Twins were all standing there,ready for her,incase she needed help.

But they were _all _gone now.

The twins were traitors.

Austin was dead.

And Shingu was hopefully at the mansion,fuming.

She smiled at the thought of coming home to both Sebastian _and _Shingu with scrowls on their faces,but milk and supper ready and a bath before and thick comfy cool sheets at her mansion,when she stopped.

_"This IS it",_she thought.

She would live or die here,but either way she _would _not be going home.

Home was Hell.

Home was White.

Home was Here.

She climbed the steps,with azure eyes glaring at her from each direction.

"You have no buisness here",hissed Ash,stalking forward.

He gulped as a sword came ready-hand for him.

She smiled evily,"I have every buisness here as any other child,after all,  
>"<em>Let the children come to him;do not hinder them,for such belongs the Kingdom of God"<em>

"You have no buisness here",repeated Angela,rushing forward.

"Same to you too",she whisperd.

"Yume!"

I turned to look into a face that was a long-distant memory.

"I have come home,Mother"

The Queen raised forward,slinging the sword at her hand,Yume dodged and blocked.

It wasn't ever enough,for you,whisperd Yume.

"Your Sister,perfect at everything,you wanted to hurt her didn't you,whisperd Yume,dodging again,so what best then to have the baby with the love of your sisters' life?"

The Queen pulled back,when Sebastian and Shingu stepped through the large doors.

"They always seem to leave us out",whinned Shingu.

Sebastian smiled,"The pain",he replied to her.

Yume rolled her eyes.

"Mistress",both eyes,glared at her.

"The next time you try to leave-",whisperd Shingu.

"Don't",continued Sebastian,his voice broke.

Yume smiled,"I'll think on it"

Sebastian nodded.

Shingu tapped her foot.

"That's the best you'll ever get from a Duniett,whisperd The Queen,they can never make promises."

"And an Angel can?",marveled Yume,as The Queen,struggled to stand up.

"Sebastian,Ash,Shingu,Angela",whisperd Yume.

They both nodded,their faces grim,who would go?

* * *

><p><strong>~Hell~<strong>

Sebastian wrapped the thick bandage tighter around Yumes' small waist before,baring his teeth in anger at the new marks the small girl bared.

The battle had been short.

He snorted at the thought as Shingu,placed a cold rag over her head.

"She shouldn't have gone",whisperd Shingu,as he continued to rub the bandage.

He nodded as it replayed in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Yume had soon gotten the Queen far enough against the stone wall before finally knocking her out,the Sun Crystal in the middle of the room glowed a light yellow hue at the feeling of it's possecer going down in defeat.<em>

_Sebastian dunked to avoid another storng blow,unlike on the bridge they weren't on demon turf,so his form,no matter how leveled and powerd was useless against the angels large wings and swords,Shingu was doing just as bad,maybe worse because of her blindness._

_It had been explained to him during his many hours of reading a simple journal,Yume had,for some unknown reason,underlined something..what was it?_

_He dived to avoid another blow...he stopped._

_Neither will make if the other survives._

_And the Sun Crystal,it wasn't a Sun Crystal it was the last bit of necter,from the tree of life._

_"No Shingu stop!",Sebastian yelled from across the room._

_Shingu looked up._

_"The tree!",he yelled._

_She glanced at the forbidden fruit,before racing away from her battle toward Yume._

_"Yume!"_

_Yume battled on,tears rolling down her cheeks like acid as the final blow was spent._

_They stared at the Queen,the Hall was quiet as the blue flames subsided._

_"Don't worry...this was...how it was..meant...meant to be,"she gasped,before falling into unconsiousness,when a lound noise eruptedd through the hall._

_"**Susurrus"**,a hundred voice whisperd through the hall._

_We all looked up,Ash,Angela and The Queen,were soon forgotten in the mist of it all._

_A thousand demons lined the never-ending staircases._

**_"Susurrus",_**_the thousand again whisperd._

_The part in front of the two bodies,cracked open to reveal a black veild suitcase._

_"Hells' Gate",whisperd Shingu,as it glowed a soft gray._

_Welcome to Hell._

* * *

><p><em>Yume allowed the many evils of her dreams rush over her aching body.<em>

_She wanted to scream"I'm alive,thanks to you!",__wanted to race back to the Kingdom and get her mother to kill her but Sebastian,wouldn't allow her and the only thing not killing her was the damn heat._

_She had had a chance,a chance to set everything right,the chance to bring back her mom,her dad and her brother,Austin and Ciel and they were doing was ruining every chance,s__he fisted her hands in anger._

_The doors flapped open._

_The seed had been planted._

* * *

><p><strong>I am<em> evil!<em>**

**Hahhhahhha**

**What will Sebastian,Yume do in Hell?**

**How will mighty Satan reacted?**

**And last but not least I'm not sure when I'm updating again 'cause I think I might be going to Hell because of this.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Earth Of Hell

**Once again I'm uploading because I'm bored ~sigh~**

**Anyway I would like to tell everyone I'm doing a Harry x Oc Story right after I'm finished with this one! :) So you guys look in the HP section for me in the near future!I would also like to say that not every word in this story will be spelled right due to the fact,that I can spell but when I type if I don't type in everything fast then the ideas slip away!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to think:<br>PromoCat  
>Fara &amp; Maria<br>Max & Carlos**

**Part Of the Unpopular Group**

**And To Johnathan Who Joined the  
>Popular Group 2 Days Ago!<strong>

**Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is No Forgiveness In Nature<br>-Ugo Betti**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The Pits of Hell are a frightful place,of fire,of smoke,of the dead and unwanted,of the ghost and of he demons but of the many that patrolled the never-ending walls Satan,the King,was the true bringer of fear.

Hope.

Hope was a seldom thing you found,of this black castles,of thick,red,rolling hills Hell,very seldom,indeed.

Fear.

Fear was a common thing,the only fear you didn't find there was the fear of the desperate,desperate indeed.

Yume flatned herself against the thick bed as Sebastian continued to stroll through the black rooms,the icy coldness had no affect on either of them as they continued to watch thier mistress sleep,and sleep and sleep.

Soon Yume would wake up and say"The sun",which made both demons,alerted.

Sebastian,coverd the blanket tighter around her slim body.

Shingu gave a dry wash-cloath to Sebastian to dry the thick sweat from Yumes' forehead,she turned over as the smooth creany liquard was pressed to her chapped lips.

"I must say,My Lady,your health it's trinckled,"whisperd Shingu.

Shingu had been fairly silent about the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry",whisperd Yume,before drifting closer to sleep,when a messenger scurried in.

"His Sir,request you",the small demon girl gasped,before racing away from the room.

"Stay with her",said Sebastian,exicting the room in trifal.

Shingu nodded,"Be safe-"

"Please",whisperd Yume,finally allowing herself to fall into unconicousness.

* * *

><p>Satan leaned against the rusted throne as a lone demon enterd the room.<p>

"His Sir!",Sebastian said,rising,from his bow,that was reserved for masters.

Ten concubines litterd the throne room,six chairs lined behind Satans' throne in a vast attempted to devide the demoness and demons from each other,Sebastians' father sat at the second row,Shingu mother was in the way back,staring around for her blind daughter.

"Francas Shinal",Satan said softly,his husky voice,floating muskly through the throne room.

"Mistress Yume,does not feel well,and I've asked Shingu to stay with her.

"Estella Leor",he corrected,as a ripple of confusion rushed through the crowd.

"You are both have parents that are apart of our council,why would you be with my adopted grand-daughter?",whisperd Satan.

"If you would allow may I answer your question with a question?"

Satan nodded,though the six counsal soon grew restless.

"You would not give your throne up,for the sake of a mortal but would the mortal give that up for you?"

Sebastian smiled before saying.

"I am very sorry to leave you all now but the thing is is that my Mistress in grave danger above **_and_** below surface,Hell is too poorly protected right now to be attacked"

Satan nodded,"Yes please,once last thing Mister Shinal please protect her,she was my daughters' adopted daughter and her most prized possesion."

Sebastian nodded,bowed and slipped away from the ailing courtroom.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the Duniett Mansion at half past three the next mourning.<p>

Yume still poor in health had fallen asleep on Sebastians' back.

"Careful",shusshed Sebastian,setting the usual wash cloth onto Yumes' aching head.

She smiled at him,before quickly falling back into that dense thing called sleep.

Sebastian waited by the stove for the thick loafy ovens to bake,for the next mourning,knowing it was stupid too he went down to Yumes' Diary,when a ragged note fell out.

_**Dear Austin**_

**_By the time you  
>Read this I'll be<br>Gone to Gallalea to  
>do what no one has<br>done before._**

**_-Yume Ester Duniett_**

"What is Gallalea?",he whisperd.

"The City Of Souls",a airy voice,whisperd.

The moon played tricks on the red carpet,Yume stepped through in soft,slow steps.

"Mistress!",he gasped in shock.

She smiled,"A diary is the only thing you should not poke through"

He nodded at her,a small smirk on his face.

"I think it's time to inform you of everything you took in when you took Austins' place",she said,taking a step towards the thick coach.

He hestianly took a seat beside her.

She started of in a low voice,before it soon became light and airy.

"You know my families many secrets,I'm the daughter of a demon and angel,I'm the adopted grand-daughter of Satan,the adopted daughter of a demon,but you don't know the reasons for all of this.  
>"My mother often said that things happened for a reason,why my mother told me this,or much else I still don't know,you must understand that every life that has past through here as <em>always <em>had the help of the demon world, proud supporters you might say",she chuckled.  
>Hell is different to people like you and Shingu,you see souls who deserve everything they are given,but I don't see this.I see thousand of lost souls who should drop dead on the spot,she shook her head shamlessly,Hell to me <em>is <em>the playground of demons,but Hell deserves as much respect as Heaven does,for without the other,where is the balance?  
>There's no such thing as Good and Evil,Winning Or Losing,only strength and knowing what to you it with.<p>

I've not told you much,the rest you'll have to figure out by yourself,she whisperd,I love leaving demons clueless,she added.

He shook his head,expecting nothing less of Ciels' Cousin.

"Sebastian"

He looked up.

"I'll get Ciel back for you,I swear",Yume whisperd,before disappearing into the darkness.

"Mistress"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**So what did all of you wonderful people think?I know it's a very creepy chapter,but much more creepy are to come.:)Please Review,Critizesems and What-Not**

**:)**

**Kiss! ~.~**


	15. An Act Of Love

**hello!**

**hello!**

**~taps microphone~**

**HELLO!**

**Ed&Roy:We hear you!**

**As many of you might know all my chapters are being updated rather quickly,because I am moving,sad but true.:(  
>Thank you all!<br>I would also like to add that "Hells' Bells" will be the name of the Devil Kingdom and the Angels' Kingdom will remain the is a part in here between Sebastian & Yume/Shingu & Ash but I don't write details like that,just me!:P & there are alot more things you don't expect.:)**

**I'm evil  
>Thank you all,once again!<strong>

**BFA OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>To My Reviewers!<br>Love You Guys!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard to beat a person,who never gives up.<strong>

**-Babe Ruth**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

~Angels' Kingdom~

Things were going well in The Angels' Kingdom...I think so.

The Queen messaged her forehead,as Angela carefully aplieded a golden-yellow ointment.

She gasped as Angela brushed a bone.

"She cut that deep!",hissed Ash,standing right behind Angela.

Angela nodded,her head hurting as she once again watched as the bones and tissue slowly sewed back together,finally Ash wrapped a thick bandage around the ailing wound.

"Perfect",the Queen gasped,before willing sleep to take her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dunett Mansion~<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon rose high over the mansion that night,weather it was a good night or not,did not disalote the young couple,to Yume it was on pure instinct,to Sebastian it was just one of the too-many sins that he would have to add to his agenda,whatever it was,it was the beginning of a sad ending.<p>

Yume rolled over in the large bed,sleep must've deserted the young girl.

She stumbled,up.

Her body seemed to drag her down,her wings ached and her mouth was dry,but her side was the worst,it felt like someone had slowly peeled every layer of tissue off until the putried smell of flesh,had them running away.

She knew what the sword could do,her best guess as to "why" The Queen had the Sword Of Truth was beyond her.

"Why",she whisperd into the scalthy darkness,expecting the Undertaker to jump out from no where with advice,or Austin to tease her or even Ciel who would scrowl at such awkwardness,but none of that came.

It was in that moment that she felt a presence behind her,her sword drawn she stashed it at the mans' chest...Sebastian?

"Go away",she whisperd,laying down on the window seat,uncaringly.

"No"

"..."

"No"

Yume stared at Sebastian,her first instinct was to check his temp.

"Go away",she repeated.

She laced her arms around her scrunched up knees,unaware of how beautiful Sebastian thought she was.

"No",he repeated,kissing her full on the lips.

It was a building kiss,thick and swift,but a kiss just the same,it made her blood boil.

"No",he repeated.

"No",she agreed,holding his face.

"Sorry,Austin",she murmured into his cloke.

"Sorry Ciel",Sebastian whisperd into her thick locks.

"Sorry"

* * *

><p>Shingu felt power radiating from the room of her Mistress,when she had first felt it her first instinct run to her,but a gasp stop her.<p>

"Oh no"

She felt her hand clutched her waist in a brutal attempt to comfort the life hidden in her.

"My _Babe'",_she whisperd,falling.

Ash appeard dim,he reached down to grasp her arm.

"Ash?",she whisperd.

"Shusshh,Darling",he whisperd,soothingly.

She smiled.

"He's a strong boy,like his father",she whisperd.

"Strong indeed",he replied back,with a smirk.

Sticking her toungue out at him,,he chanced kissed her,quickly she replied,allowing herself to be takin' once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all you wonderful,crazy people!<strong>

**Couples:**

**Sebastian x Yume  
>Ash x Shingu<br>**

**At the end Sebastian & Ciel will become a couple again and Yume will be with Austin.  
>Sebastian is kinda like Yumes' rope...You get the picture.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Hope you all have a good afternoon and...CUT!**

**Roy:What does cut mean?  
>Me:It means to stop talking<br>Ed:So why are we still talking?  
>Me:Don't ask me...okay fine ask me<br>Roy & Ed:Why are we still talking?  
>Me:I DON'T KNOW!<strong>

**Review...you know that itty-bitty button down here some where!**

**Review so I try to find the heart not to kill everyone!  
>Roy:No Review,so she'll write a Full Metal Alchemist Fafic!<br>Ed:You guys need something?**

**Bye Bye!**

**BFA out! **

**:P**


	16. Demons' Losing Sight

**Hello Again!**

**I would like to remind everyone that this story is NOT Beta'd,& I don't want one,but Thanks Anyway! :P**

**Well the story is goin' good...I think?  
>Anyway This Story may be unupdated for a long while. :(<strong>

**Sadly!**

**I'm moving! :**

**Anyone wanna adopt me? :**

**Sumary For Chap.:Yume finds out about what she's done and races even faster for her doom but Sebastian nor Shingu are willing to back down.**

_"I Want You Home"- THOUGHT_

**"I WANT YOU HOME"-Devils Talking**

* * *

><p><strong>I try to see the good In life<br>But good things In life are  
>hard to find.<br>'Cause it's not over...**

**-It's Not Over**_,Chris Daughtry_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Yume stared down at her hand,her face in distain.

"I slept with him",she whisperd.

The cold water created goosebumps on her fragile skin,small delated tears ran down her smooth cheeks.

"I'm sorry Austin"

She regreated it.

The pleasure she felt,the wanting,it wasn't right!

She wailed in fustration,gasping in surprise as the water turned a deep red.

"What.."

She brushed her hand over a thick shard of glass settled at the bottom of the bathtub.

Leaning over she sat it carefully in her small hand.

"_Careful_",she thought,as the shard glazed her finger.

Her mouth felt like sandpaper as she moved the shard slowly down her arm,gasping,she created one other line before chucking the glaze back into it's stolen cleaves.

"This isn't right,she whisperd,I must save them all before I let myself go"

She slipped from the thub,the cold water dripping from her eyes hidding the ever present dry tears.

* * *

><p>Sebastian leaned against the hard walls of the estate.<p>

"**Be careful",**a silky voice whisperd.

"I don't need your opinoin",whisperd Sebastian.

Sebastian drifted away from the dark corners of the mansion,his feet carrying him to his Mistress' room.

*L*B*L*

Yume stopped in mid-sentence of the thick leatherd will.

Stuffing it in the new journal she had hid in the creaves of the manor wall where every Mistress of the Manson kept one through the years of being a succseser.

"Come In",she replied,to the third note,angirlly scribbling another note.

*L*B*L*

Sebastian watched as she rewrote another bill or letter to some flimsy company,her delicate hands scratched ruthlessly across the parchment.]

"Lousy...""Idiotice...""Gotta make a Plan!",she hissed ruthlessly,tossing another pieace of paper into the waste basket.

"It's not accepteable for you to be staring at me like that,she hissed at him,and what,might I ask,do you want?"

He stared shocked at her cold tone and defiant manor.

"Why?"

Why was a crucial statement in this matter.  
>Why had he come here?<br>Why had he joined this girl?  
>And Why,dare he say it,fallen in love with her?<p>

Her peircing eyes glared at him.

*L*B*L*

During the time in her inprisonment Yume had become very skilled at handiling her emotions.

Pain into into into Happiness.  
>These were the duties of the Duniett Mistress.<p>

She wasn't supposed to love,she wasn't supposed to fear.

But...

But at that moment..at that moment she was fearful,of what _**he**_ would say,of how _**he**_ would react and if she was really able to love _**this man**_ then why wasn't her heart torn in two,when her lips were crushed...by _**his**_ lips.

Her first reaction was to throw herself at him,to give in,but,then her hands reacted on instinct.

SLAP!

*L*B*L*

Sebastian felt the small hand as it curled into a fist on his cheek.

"Get the Hell away from me",she whisperd.

Opening his eyes he got a full view of her face.

Her eyes peirced his face again.

"Why!",he hissed back.

"Don't test me demon!",she shot back,aiming a kick at his chest.

He flared back against the wall.

"And what allow!Allow yourself to be hurt further!",he yelled,as she spaced against the room.

"You shouldn't meddal into anybodies buisness",she flared back.

"You are my buisness",he glared at her,as they met head on.

"You shouldn't challedge other people,yelled Yume,shouldn't take the bridge or hold on other peoples' life..."

A small ripping sound made Sebastian fall limp onto the floor.

"..or you will sight of your own heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I've made a wise Yume!<strong>

**.**

**Sebastian:You killed me!  
>Yume:Well think of it this way,maybe Lamb's nice enough to bring you back to life.<br>Lamb:Nope.  
>*Sebastian and Yume looked shocked*<br>Lamb:I will _only_ if I get a few more reviews.**

**#.##.##.#.#**

**Please Review,hope to see you soon! :)**


	17. Fires' Final Wish

**Hello!  
>Did anyone enjoy chpater 15?<br>~silence~  
>You guys are all mean!<br>I'll think 2 to 3 chapters to go!  
>One more demon to handle the Twins!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cleverness Is Not Wisdom<br>-Euripides_**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone<br>who felt  
>this story<br>was worth  
>the too-long<br>wait.**

***Thanks***

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Yume stared around the distant country side her face stoned.

After the episdoe with Sebastian she left a small note for Yume and the hand writen will beside it.

She stopped at a thick Injo Tree,a small star with a rose in the middle serperated her from distruction.

* * *

><p>Shingu enterd her mistress' office two crumpled sheets of paper laying on the desk and Sebastian against the wall breathing gravely.<p>

"Shin..gu",he gasped.

"Sebastian",she cried,racing toward the crumpled heap.

"Read the note"

She nodded furiously.

**_Dear Shingu  
>by now<br>I'm gone  
>I haven't<br>left any  
>clues I<br>learned from  
>that mistake<br>last time.  
>Everything I've<br>divided into  
>three pieaces<br>for you,  
><em>****_Sebastian and  
>baby-chan<br>Look after  
>the mansion<br>and these  
>many jornals<br>I've left  
>them with<br>you._**

_**Will  
>Yume Duniett<br>**_

**_Shingu Els'Pre:Mansion,Land & Company,60% Of Fortune_**

**_Sebastian Michallis:25% Of Fortune_**

**_Els'Pres' Children:Library and 25% Of Fortune_**

**_Orphanage:48%_**

**_Undertaker:10%_**

Shingu stared at the note and Will reading carefully...and screamed.

* * *

><p>Yume slowly allowed the desperate animal to drink a small cup of the water in her nap-sack.<p>

She had learn to survive in the wilderness,it was the only way she would be able to escape the torturous world she lived in.

Nestiling in a bit of grass she soon fell asleep.

*L*B*L*

She awoke to the soft nusiling of RoseMary,her soft tounge flicking at the bag of oats in her pocket.

"Here girl",she replied to her neighing.

Nusiling her shoulder in contintment she lay closer to her Mistress to allow more warmth,as the December Night was grand but chilly.

"Shusshh",she whisperd,the soft wind fluttered through the trees,carrying a soft "HOOT!"

Sighing she fell asleep again.

Again she was awaken by Roses' whines'

Another small hoot and she slowly clamberd onto the horse,stapping out the fire the horse reared it's legs and then was gone.

* * *

><p>The moon flutterd through the trees as she stood before the giant tree.<p>

The horse brushed at her Mistress' side.

"No",she heighed nudging her side.

"I know RoseMary",she whisperd to her,but I've got to.

"No",she seethed,jerking her head.

She felt the thick,growing power radiating from the tree in descretion,begging to be released.

Her mistress' hand pressed against the star-shape valad.

"Goodbye",she whisperd,disappearing in the darkness.

She raced away,"Mistress",running through her mind.

* * *

><p>Shingu heard the horse before she saw it.<p>

"Woah,RoseMary",whisperd Shingu in a resureing way,but the horse continued to kick.

"Mistress",she heaved.

"Take me to her Mary",Shingu whisperd,turning into animal form.

**"I'm coming",**a voice whisperd.

**"NO!"**,Shingu yelled.

The crow hauled in the air.

**"Let's go!"**,Sebastian repleid,trailing after the racing horse.

Shaking her head she followed close behind.

*L*B*L*

Yume fell into the thick darkness,her loving horse the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p>Angels' Kingdom<p>

* * *

><p>Yume felt the familiar chains clasp her small arms.<p>

"You've come to me on an empty plater",a voice hissed dryly,the Queen,Ash,Angela and the Twins stood beside her small form.

"Empty but whole",she replied.

Her form immediantly changed,like a charmalelon she smiled.

"I see you've kept you're hidious form?",Ash hissed.

"But of course",replied Yume.

"Enough,hissed The Queen,begin the operation!"

The wooden platform underneath her was sentenced to death by fire.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew he had lost.<p>

When he saw the blank rock,he knew.

Her body lay beside the rock,burned and cut,cold blood still ozzing out from it.

Shingu held her head and weeped.

"I..I..I am...am sorry,Mis-",her voice broke off,when a small white light appeard.

"Hello"

"Mistress?",whisperd Sebastian.

Yume stood,glowing white,a star on her forehead but it was still Yume_,his_ Yume.

She smiled.

"Things are gonna be different now,"she replied to their shocked faces.

"Always has been Yume",said a velvet voice.

Ciel stepped from the darkness...in the flesh.

"Happy Birthday,Yume",whisperd Ciel,giving her a small hug.

She smiled.

"I gave you a second chance,find a way to be happy again",whisperd Yume.

He nodded,though they all knew it was a lie.

Ciel would forever be,Sir Phantomive.

Yume smiled,before petting her stomach.

"Our child is strong Sebastian look after him."

A small wail sounded.

A boy stalked forward,rubbing his crystal red eyes.

She smiled,"This Johnny,is your papa"

"Did anyone notice it was December the 25th?",asked Shingu.

"Happy Birthday!",they all sang.

Yume blushed.

"Yume!"

They all turned.

Austin...in the flesh,pulled Yume into a hug.

"You idiot",he whisperd.

"Love you too."

So much for a happy ending.

Yume smiled.

"I need to go now."

"Yume-"

"But-"

"No buts",she whisked toward the small rock.

It glowed slightly.

"I'll always be there for you",she said.

"Wait Yume!",whisperd Ciel and Austin.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong>

**I finished!**

**~squeal~**

**Sorry for the crappy ending but hey I didn't want another war sceane I wanted it to simply end,to fall into the trees.  
>The Epilouge will explain where Alios is.<strong>

**Please wait for that but for now,I'm considering this the final sceane of Yumes' Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgements<strong>

_**Emounicorn for her review,when I needed it the most.**_

**_To Promocat for reeiwing everytime she read._**

**_To Hi No Akuma for loving the story and always reviewing._**

**_To ChainOfMemoriez for thinking this was awesome._**

**_To Altena Kuronosu for reviewing on my weakest chapter._**

**_To SavageTrickster for her many insights and feelings on this story._**

**_To i sense a mary sue for pointing out what I've been told from 1st Grade._**

**_To Fara for always being there.  
>To Maria for loving everything<br>To Johnathan for realizing he could read and that it WAS fun  
>To Max for waiting for me to continue when I was stuck<br>To Carlos For rereading and rereading and rereading and rereading..._**

**_To you if you've always reviewed_**

**_To you if you've read this story all the ways through  
><em>**

**_And lastly to anyone anywhere who gave their life for a greater cause._**

* * *

><p>Ahh well tis has been fun<br>In no sun

But who cares  
>It's winter here<p> 


End file.
